The smolder pot, see FIG. 1, has the function for continuously heating or retaining temperature of an object within the pot as the heat source is removed. In FIG. 1, the smolder pot has an outer pot 11 and a cooking pot 12 within the outer pot 11. FIG. 2 is an assembled view of the prior art smolder pot. The outer pot 11 has a hollow heat isolating temperature retaining layer 112 so as to have heat isolating and temperature retaining functions. A top of the cooking pot 12 resists against an upper edge of the outer pot 11. A bottom and annular wall of the cooking pot 12 are retained with proper gaps with the outer pot 11. A cover 13 covers the cooking pot 12. The outer pot 11 is sealed by the sealing cover 111. Since the outer pot 11 has heat isolation effect, heat can be retained in the pot. Thus the food within the cooking pot 12 is smoldered and it has the function of temperature retaining for a longer time period.
However to make the cooking pot 12 has a preferred heat and temperature retaining functions, in some smolder pots, the bottom of the cooking pot 12 is thickened to has a thickened layer 121. When the layer 121 is heated, the temperature of the bottom will increase so as to have preferred heat and temperature retaining effects, while the heat energy can be absorbed by the food within the cooking pot 12. Thereby temperature can be reduced quickly and thus the improvement is limited.
One development is disclosed for improving the defect in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 3, a plurality of retaining sheets 18 are annularly arranged at the bottom of the cooking pot 12. A heat accumulating disk 19 is fixed below the retaining sheets 18. A gap S is retained between the heat accumulating disk 19 and the cooking pot 12. When the cooking pot 12 is placed upon a heat source 20 (a hot plate) for burning, fire will pass through a through hole 191 of the heat accumulating disk 19 to heat the bottom of the pot. When the food within the pot boils is at a temperature about 90° C., the temperature of the heat accumulating disk 19 is about 500˜600° C. Due to the gap S between the heat accumulating disk 19 and the cooking pot 12, heat will not transfer to the cooking pot 12. Because the cooking pot 12 is placed within the outer pot 11, the heat accumulating disk 19 can heat the cooking pot 12 so that food can cook thoroughly so that the smoldering time is reduced and the fuel is saved.
Above mentioned prior art has the following defects. Only one sheet of heat accumulating disk is fixed to the bottom. When the cooking pot is placed within the outer pot, the effect of increasing the temperature is preferred than the prior art so as to reduce the smoldering time. However the carelessness of the user will prolong the smolder time, as a result, the food will be overheated. Moreover, since the heat accumulating disk has a flat bottom, when the smolder pot is placed to a table will destroy the table because the temperature of the heat accumulating disk is about 500˜600° C. so as to damage the table or a pad on the table. The heat accumulating disk is fixed below the cooking pot, which can not be detached and the number of the heat accumulating disk is predetermined and thus the temperature can not be controlled. In general, the burning ratio of the gas is about 70 to 80%, since the gas does not burn completely, gas is mixed in air. When the gas passes through the heat accumulating disk, the gas almost burns completely. When the numbers of the through holes are too large or too little, a desired effect can not be achieved.